Not Another Dumb LM fanfic
by Az
Summary: This is one of the dumbest, trying too hard to be funny, worthless Lizzie McGuire fan fiction that you will ever read. Includes quotes from Lizzie McGuire episodes and from hillarious movies! plz r


Not Another Dumb Lizzie McGuire FF

[A/N]: This is one of the dumbest, trying too hard to be funny, worthless Lizzie McGuire fan fiction that you will ever read. So, enjoy! And tell me what you think. Just to let you know… I LOVE Lizzie McGuire. Can't get enough of the show… meaning, im not trying to do a hate fic… I just felt like being dumb!

*Just to let you know, in order to get this fic, you have to have seen and remembered the "quotes" from episodes out of the first and second season. Other wise, it will make me look even dumber for saying "snot face, snot head" which was said by Miranda in the first season.*

Also, don't flame me and tell me '_this is not funny' _or '_this is dumb' _because I believe I already made that clear.

  
-How The Fight Began-

"_Why_ didn't anybody tell me I have six chins?" Miranda dramatically says in shock as she stares at the picture she rudely snatched from Gordo.

"Because you only have one." Trying to be a good friend, Lizzie disagrees.

"_Nooo_… I have six, look." Arguing back, Miranda hands Lizzie the picture to verify the truth.

Lizzie stares at it, then starts pointing like she is counting something.

"Miranda, you don't have _six_ chins; you only have _five_, and they're baby ones."

"I smell a cat fight coming along." Gordo says to excitedly.

"Shut up Gordo!" Lizzie yells, the turns back to Miranda who was now looking as though she could kill her.

"Uh, _thanks_ Lizzie!" Miranda sarcastically says as she snatches the picture out of Lizzie's hand. 

"You're welcome." Lizzie smiles a dumb smile thinking Miranda really did appreciate her five-chin-comment. Excuse me, five-**_baby_**-chin-comment.

"You're such a snot face snot head!" Miranda barks at Lizzie... no literally.

"Snot faced snot head? And whats with the barking?" Gordo questions looking confused.

"Shut up Gordo!" Miranda shouts.

"You got dissed twice by two girls." Ethan says laughing hysterically.

Gordo stares at both Lizzie and Miranda waiting for them to tell Ethan off like they did him; but unsurprisingly, they don't. 

At this Gordo yells "ITS BECAUSE IM SHORT!" then runs out the school doors and gets attacked with stun guns by the new Rent-A-Cops the school hired.

Acting like nothing happened, Lizzie and Miranda turn back around and face each other.

"The only reason you're worried about whats in my notebook now, is because I have a boyfriend, and you don't!"

Everyone that stood in Hillridge Middle School's halls pause with one of those 'unsolved mystery' faces; you know, the one where they look really dumb doing it, but very confused. The halls were so quiet you could hear a pin drop. In the background people start to whisper amongst their selves.

'She has a boyfriend?' 'What boyfriend?' 'What is she talking about?' 'She's way too ugly to have a boyfriend.'

The whispers stopped, then Miranda breaks the silence. 

"Huh?"

Lizzie just stands there like she just knows what she's talking about. She smiles a little smile that obviously means _'I told her'. _Miranda, along with the rest of the school stops and waits for Lizzie to reply. 

Before she could, out of no where, Lizzie' 7th grade stalker appears and shouts, "YEAH!"

Everyone shrugged and made a face that said _'good enough for me'_, and continued to move throughout the halls.

"If you were my best friend, you wouldn't agree with me."

"What are you talking about Miranda? I don't!"

"Exactly!" Miranda turns around and bumps into Angel, the bully that everyone had forgotten about, whom then throws Miranda against the lockers.

Larry, Miranda's secret crush, whines, "What was that for? She said excuse me!"

"She did? Oh." Angel shrugs then walks down the hall. 

Tudgeman takes Miranda's head into his hands. "Miranda, my love, you shall awake with a kiss-"

!!!!SMACK!!!! (Don't y'all just love my sound effects?)

Before he could finish his statement Miranda had already became unconscious because of his horrible smell, and had time to slap him for touching her. Every one burst into laughter. Then once again, no one spoke.

All off a sudden Amy, the girl with glasses and a ponytail that sits in the back of the classroom that nobody notices, claps. A slow clap... yeah the on that stars all of the claps. But no one clapped along.

"Who are you?" Lizzie asks.

"She's the girl with glasses and a pony tail that sits in the back of the classroom that nobody notices, and whom Ive never seen before." Parker responses to Lizzie.

"Oh."

"_YES_!!! Somebody finally notices me! Im _SOO _popular now!!! Woooo-Whooo!!" A book comes flying from behind Amy and knocks her unconscious.

"Look dork, NO body in this school is popular besides _me_!"

"YEAH!" Clair and the rest of Kate's posy screeches agreeing with Kate's comment.

Gordo appears with his hair sticking straight up, his left eye twitching, and whole body still shaking from the stun guns earlier, and asks, "Whats with the YEAH's?"

The whole school screams, "SHUT UP GORDO!"… 

Then…

!!!POW!!! (Does a punch really sound like that?)

Lizzie did a right-left-uhhh son- that jacket is tight-one hitter quitter move on the _oh so '_uneven-body figured' Kate who then collapsed on the floor.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Kate's posy echoes as they try to lift her off the floor. It took five cheerleaders, three football players, and the janitor to do so. (Who knew she was this heavy?)

Some strange kid with spiky red hair, and freckles who looked as though he failed at least five times asks Lizzie, 

"Why'd ya do that?"

"Well I figured Kate felt left out because everyone else is getting hit besides her."

Mr. Diggs sneaks up behind Lizzie and throws a few staples and paper clips at her.

"Why'd you do that?" Lizzie asks him while pulling a staple out of her hair.

"Why _did_ I do that? One said by a wise man-" Mr. Diggs starts but gets cut off by a little short fat man that appears from no where and starts running around saying and pointing at the roof, 

"THE PLANE, THE PLANE!!"

The school once again puts on their unsolved mystery face and says "HUH?" in unison.

"Opps, I must be in the wrong place." The little man says, then runs out the school doors and gets attacked my stun guns by the new Rent-A-Cops.

……………………………….

How dumb was this? Plz r&R. 


End file.
